1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for obtaining images with an increased speed using a silver halide color photosensitive material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of silver halide color photosensitive materials, it has been a problem to be solved for a great many years to enhance speed without damaging graininess. In general, the speed depends on the grain size of a silver halide emulsion. The larger the grain size of the emulsion, the more the speed increases. However, since the graininess deteriorates with increase of the size of a silver halide grain, the speed and graininess have a trade-off relationship. In this field, it is the most basic and important problem to be solved in improving the image quality of a photosensitive material, to increase speed without deteriorating graininess.
A technique of increasing speed without deteriorating graininess by containing, in a silver halide photosensitive material, a compound having a minimum of three hetero atoms which do not react with an oxidized color developing agent, has been disclosed, for example, in the publication of Jpn. Pat Appln. KOKAI Publication No. (hereinafter referred to as JP-A-) 2000-194085.
However, although it has been found that speed is increased by using the method described in the above publication, the effect thereof is insufficient, and that there are also side effects caused by the addition of such a compound. If the compound coexists with a silver halide emulsion, an undesirable mutual action occurs, and undesirable time-lapse deterioration at the time of storage of a coating liquid or a photosensitive material occurs.